comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Selina Kyle (Earth-274)
History Criminal Childhood Selina Kyle was born into a life of crime, under the lineage of a criminal mobster known only as the Black. As a young girl, Selina was inducted into her father's criminal organization and made to be a master thief. Given her small size and nimble agility, she was the perfect candidate for pulling off heist. Her cuteness and adorable stature also served as the attributes of a wonderful con artist. As she grew older, she rose through the ranks of the Black's criminal organization and quickly became known as "the Catwoman". Criminals adorned her with this name, for she always wore a cat like mask whens he pulled off heists. During her teenage years, her father apprenticed her under the guidance of a famous boxer, known as Wildact. Wildcat, a veteran Navy Seal, taught Selina all of his fighting styles. Soon she was a master of martial arts, including boxing, fisticuffs, Krav Maga, Karate, Jujitsu, Ninjitsu, Kung Fu, Keysi, Jeet Kune Do and many more. She became a master of the firearm, being able to dissasemble and reassemble a large rifle in a matter of seconds. She was adept in not only hand-to-hand combat, but also the use of weapons such as nunchaku and swords as well. Her favorite weapon, however, was the bullwhip. After studying under Wildcat, Selina took the purple "Cat-suit" that he had fashioned for her, and journeyed onto the streets of Gotham to wreak havoc. For a while, she worked solely for her father. Eventually, however, she distanced herself from the Mob, doing heists solely for the purpose of the gems they rewarded. Selina found that she had a compulsive, kleptomaniacal disorder, that caused her to steal goods uncontrollably. She found herself stealing shiny things whenever she got the chance, and strangely she found herself attracting more and more animals to her. Among these animals were cats; who particularly grew closer to her. Selina realized she had some sort of innate ability to speak mentally with cats, and eventually they began to do some of her dirty work for her. Selina began to become more and more famous for her heists, and eventually everyone in the streets knew who Catwoman was. This ultimately attracted the attention of one particular urban vigilante: the Batman. The Cat and the Bat Batman approached Catwoman one night, and threatened to put her in Arkham Asylum. She refused to be kidnapped, and instead ensued a chase. The two scrambled across the roof tops, until eventually the Batman cornered her atop the Wayne Ent. Tower. Catwoman, now in her twenties (as was Batman), managed to hold up a fight against the Dark Knight, and ultimately escaped. However, one could not easily pull one over on the Caped Crusader. Batman, retrieving a sample of her cloth, traced its origins back to her apartment, where he entered and interrogated her on a cold Winter night. Batman, deducing her identity as Selina Kyle, willed her to stop; to walk away from the crime life while she still could. Selina, however, was a child born to criminals, and could not be so easily persuaded. She attacked Batman, and poisoned him with her claws. The vigilante escaped, and Catwoman left town. Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend Catwoman fled to Star City (Green Arrow not yet having been created), where she fleshed out her life of thievery in the shadows. As time went on, she found herself performing more and more dangerous heists, and stealing more valuable artifacts and objects from more dangerous handlers. Where Catwoman made a mistake was her most infamous of heists: robbing from the villainous Two-Face. At this time, Selina had acquired a new outfit: a tight, leather black suit made of triple weave, fire-resistant Kevlar (another product she had stolen). To match, she adorned a pair of red goggles that helped her see better in the night, as well as sniff out the prettiest and most expensive of jewels. Selina had learned of a prized, ancient artifact to the Egyptian goddess of cats, Bast. Journeying back to Gotham for a night, she decided to steal from the hideous Harvey Dent, otherwise known as the double-identity Two-Face. Dent had been rumoured to be holed up in the Gotham City Bank, where he had hired a massive squadron of goons to guard his new prized possession. Catwoman stealthily broke into the bank, where she proceeded to take out the armed guards and go for the gold. Two-Face, however, had been expecting that. The Bast statue was fake, in fact, and had been a ploy to get Catwoman out of hiding. Two-Face believed that by killing Catwoman, he could rule a part of Gotham that had always been in fear of her. As she dangled over a vat of chemicals, however, an unexpected dark savior arrived. Batman crashed through the glass ceiling, coming to Catwoman's rescue. Together, they defeated Two-Face. As Selina proceeded to try and kill the criminal, Batman stopped her. He warned her of the dangers of taking someone's life, and how it blurred one's judgement and moral uprightness. Despite her childhood morals of "Kill or be Killed", Catwoman respected Batman's wishes, and escaped the Gotham Bank with him. Returning to her penthouse in Star City, she gracefully thanked him by engaging in a romantic evening. The two spent the night together, however Batman refused to remove his cowl upon making love. In the morning Batman returned to Gotham, without saying goodbye. Selina was in love, however, and would not ever cease to try and please him. The Dynamic...Trio? Catwoman discovered the Batcave by mistake. The waterfall which hid the cave from view was mysteriously placed near Wayne Manor, in a strange way that normal waterfalls didn't flow. She stumbled inside, and to her amazement, was immediately knocked out by a mysterious stranger. When she awoke, she was in the presence of Batman and his young associate, Robin. Batman, hesitantly, removed his cowl, and revealed to Selina his true identity: Bruce Wayne. Selina, dumbfounded and awestruck, knew not what to say. Batman, despite her former status as a criminal, invited Selina to join his crusade; to be given a chance to redeem herself. Selina accepted this offer, though purely out of innocent love, and joined the two super heroes in their fight to save Gotham City. By the time that her training was nearly complete, Catwoman had become an expert in criminal psychology, espionage, detective work, investigation, and other fields that Batman taught her. She became adept with multiple gadgets, and was soon one of the most famous heroes around. Batman, Catwoman, and Robin were a formidable force to face. Children of the Damned Twelve years after Catwoman joined the crusade of Batman, Selina gave birth to Bruce Wayne's child. Batman had already had four Robins (one having been killed, the other fired), and now it was time for the "true son of Bruce Wayne" to take the spot light. She named him Damian. As a child, Damian was a fierce warrior. He immediately took a liking to the Cowl, and was a prime candidate for the mantle of the Bat in the future. Damian grew up in the Batcave, and was homeschooled by his parents. He was taught combat day and night by his father, and was instructed in the criminal psyche by Selina. She loved her son to the core, and enjoyed every waking moment she spent with him. As he grew older, however, Damian became reckless and wild. As he took upon the mantle of Robin, his father took him into the field, where he proved to be a formidable ally. However, he was violent and merciless, and displayed aspects of his mother that she had tried to bury for some time. When Batman and Damian battled a group of mobsters, Damian picked up a dropped bow and used it to shoot people. After piercing one man's body nearly too close to his heart, Batman decided that his son needed to be restrained. Batman ordered Damian to stay home one night, much to his chagrin. The young hot head argued with his mother about how he was the next in line for the mantle, and he ran away in an attempt to disobey orders. On the news, that particular night, the Joker had taken everyone at Wayne Ent. hostage. Batman had arrived on the scene, but had been overwhelmed by the Joker's forces and captured. On LIVE television, an image of the Bat dangling over a pit of boiling oil was shown. Damian rushed to the Tower, taking out guards left and right as he made his way up the building. When he reached the top floor, however, he was introduced to the brute known as Bane. Bane easily beat the young hero into submission, and dangled him above the rooftop. The Joker, who was allied with the South America brute, forced Batman to watch, as Bane dropped Damian Wayne from the 170th floor of Wayne Ent. Tower. Aftermath Selina watched on national TV as Damian splattered to the ground. She felt her heart burst into tiny fragments, as her one and only son died, without her even being by his side. Batman, in his rage, ripped the Venom from Bane's back and pushed him off of the building as well. The hulking brute, however, survived and was taken into custody by the police. As rain began to pour down into the lifeless streets of Gotham, all seemed doomed. The night air was filled with blood and sadness, as Batman held his lifeless son in his arms. The Joker was apprehended as well, and Batman returned to the Manor, not speaking to Selina at all. Alfred waited upon him, as he had when Jason Todd was murdered as well. This however was different; this was Batman's blood. This was his kin. His "true son". Batman would never be the same, and he disappeared for six months to rehabilitate himself. All the while, Selina remained at home; distraught, traumatized, and alone. The Huntress Around this time, a woman known as the Huntress had slowly risen to power and taken over her Selina's father's old company. Wondering who this mysterious lady was, Selina ventured home to her old neighbourhood in Gotham. As she arrived near her father's old workplace, she was ambushed by a pack of highly trained elite guards. They kidnapped her, and when the bag was removed from her face she found herself eye to eye with a woman who looked just like her. The woman revealed herself by the name of Helena Kyle; the long-lost twin sister of Selina Kyle. Selina, already traumatized by the death of her son, was put into an even more shocked state upon realizing that she had been birthed with a twin who had been separated from her at birth. The Huntress, who had grand plans for taking over Gotham, requested that Selina join her cause. Still baffled, but nonetheless broken hearted and alone, Selina agreed to join into the Mob once more. Best Friends Forever Selina was a horror to all before her. Having been trained by Batman himself, she was no the deadliest foe to have ever been inducted into her the Huntress's Mob. Adorning an entirely new personality, she ventured onto the streets of Gotham and wreaked havoc just as she once had. During her time in the mob, Selina made two very unusual friends, in the likes of Harley Quinn and and Poison Ivy. These two rogues were as distrought and hopless as she was, and she quickly found comfort in their friendship. The three began performing crimes together, having little "Girls' Nights on the Town", and trailing terror everywhere they went. Eventually, Selina revealed her identity to them, and revealed her true intentions with joining the mob:All along, Selina had planned to overthrow her sister and end the Mob once and for all. It was a painful memory for that orginzation to still be alive, and with her husband's help or without it, she would carry out her plan. And so she enlisted the help of Ivy and Harley, and took the fight to the Mob itself. Selina attacked Huntress with ferocity and courage, though the fighter was no match for the Catwoman's skills. Though she lasted for quite a while, Selina easily over powered her. This would strike the end of the Huntress's reign, and the beginning of a new leaf for Selina Kyle Wayne. Present Day Selina resides in Gotham, pioneering the streets with fellow vigilantes Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy. All of them have begun to head more to the good side of the law, yet they occasionaly go out for a midnight theft every once in a while. Selina, however, still awaits for the Batman to return home, in the mean time settling for giving the new Batman (Dick Grayson) advice in his times of need. Abilities Acrobatics: Selina is a gifted and accomplished athlete, with heightened acrobatic prowess. Her feats have been so amazing, one could argue that her athletic ability is somewhat superhuman. Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced): She was trained by Wildcat and Batman in thousands of martial arts and boxing and street-fighting. She is a dangerous, clever and resourceful fighter, known for precise, agile attacks and speedy getaways. Her formidable hand-to-hand combat skills are augmented by her cat-like speed, reflexes, balance, and flexibility. Catwoman has also mastered the following martial arts styles: * Karate * Kung Fu * Jujitsu * Ninjitsu * Keysi * Fisticuffs * Krav Maga * Jeet Kun Do * Brazilian Capoeira * T'ai chi ch'uan * Surma Stick Fighting / Nguni Stick Fighting * Musangwe * Vale Tudo * Rumi Maki * American Kenpo * Gaidojutsu * Kajutkenbo * S.C.A.R.S. * Sli Beatha * Modern Army Combatives * Marine Corps Martial Arts Program * Sumo * Bokator * Wing Chun * Vajra-mutsi * Aikido * Judo * Kendo * Kyudo * Taekwondo * Tang soo do * Choi Kwan-Do * Kuk Sul Do * Muay Lao * Silat Melayu (Every branch) * Bando, Banshai, and Lethwei * Kobudo * Tegami * Sqay * Angampora * Cheena di * Fencing * Modern martial arts sports: ** Amaeture Wrestling ** Kickboxing ** Chessboxing ** Archery ** Greco-Roman Wrestling ** Freestyle Fighting ** Freestyle Wrestling ** Mixed martial arts Stealth: Selina is as stealthy as any large cat. She has easily been able to sneak up on large groups of people and even other vigilantes on patrol. She shows marked prowess in this ability while she's on the prowl for her next job. Thievery: Selina is a master thief, known throughout Gotham City for her burglary of cat-themed objects and/or gems and jewels of the highest quality. Hardly one to knock over a bank, Catwoman would rather break into the chairman's office and take his personal documents. Disguise: To pull off her many capers, Catwoman resorts to disguises and aliases. She once posed as an old lady in order to steal a valuable piece of jewelry while on a cruise ship. Later, she posed as a night club goer in order to get acquainted with it's owners and return later to rob them. Animal Empathy: Catwoman has a good affinity for cats. Feline species tend to flock to her, accepting her almost immediately, recognizing somehow that she is not an enemy but a friend. This allows her to calm injured cats, train them, befriend them, and form strong bonds with them. These animals will even sometimes come to her defense when she is attacked. This has proved most beneficial, especially when it has involved big cats. Strength Level Catwoman possesses the peak human strength level of a woman her age, size and weight, in addition who engages in intensive regular exercise and combat training. Catwoman is capable of pressing up to twice her own weight (270 lbs). She is capable of swinging uninjured with a grapple or whip. Weaknesses Human Vulnerabilities: Selina is vulnerable to the same types of vulnerabilities that all humans are. I.e, posion, weapons, disease. Trivia *Catwoman has a fetish for blue eyes. *Her favorite drink is milk. *Selina prefers short hair over long hair, due to its increased mobility and overall "badassery". Category:Heroes Category:Females Category:Married Characters Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Expert Acrobat Category:Expert Combatant Category:Weapons Experts Category:Criminal Psychologists Category:Espionage Category:Expert Detectives Category:Investigation Category:The Tetrad